bakugandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes episode 28- Trial by Wind (Part 2?)
Location: Arena of Ventus. Time: Unknown Competitor Information: Girl - Ventus Oberus: 1000Gs. 1/3 Games won. Ventus Phantom - Ventus Tornado Hawktor: 1000Gs. 2/3 Games won. (Phantom's point of view.) Me: "Hawktor. This is our toughest battle yet. Are you ready?" Hawktor nodded. The girl looked at me and winked. Was she being flirtatious or was she mocking me? Wait, that's Oberus, what am I thinking?! She just looks so familiar. The innocent smile is the most familiar part. I have to focus. "Ability Activate! Phantom Style - Tornado Overlord!" I thought like Brawley would and started out strong. I tried to trap Oberus between every tornado but she somehow avoided each one. I can't deny the fact that she is the Ultimate Ventus Bakugan. "Ability Activate! Tornado Boomerang!" Instead of 6 encircling tornadoes, one gigantic tornado formed and trapped Oberus. I couldn't see it, but Oberus extended her arms, caught the 2 boomerangs, completely stopping all tornadoes in the arena. Seriously, those arms are freaky Oberus: "Come and get them." She was totally mocking me. Hawktor's boomerangs are powerful weapons, especially for not being support pieces. I don't even want to know what Oberus can do with them. Me: "Ability Activate! Shadow Phantom Strike!" Hawktor vanished, and then 10 of him appeared. Each attacked Oberus from a different direction. The blasted an all-out gust of win and each of them disappeared. "Phantom Uppercut!" Hawktor struck from below, under Oberus' chin. Every other one was a shadow illusion. She was sent flying and Hawktor grabbed his boomerangs. Girl: "Gate Card Open!" Her voice sounded so familar... "Mirror Turbulence!" The arena became as reflective as a mirror, The winds began rushing faster, even Hawktor couldn't stay stable in the air. He was spinning across the arena, and when I turned around I saw a reflection of the girl, but instead of green hair and green eyes, she had blue hair and blue eyes. It was Emilia. 'Emilia': "I can see you blushing." She winked at me, again, mocking. I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out. Now I feel like an idiot but I can't get distracted. Me: "Battle Gear Boost! Level 2 Battle Gear Ability Activate! Advanced Swayther Rising Storm!" Hawktor gained control of his flight and began to fly around the arena. The arena obviously had some invisible force field around it due to the fact that the tornadoes haven't grown at all. But that didn't stop Hawktor. "Ability Activate! Shadow Phantom Storm!" 100 Hawktor raced around the arena and blasted lasers at Oberus. When she was weak enough, the original Hawktor struck from above. Oberus turned into a green light, the battle field faded. 'Emilia' walked over to me and said "congratulations, you won." She took the Emerald Jewel Fragment necklace off of her neck and put it on mine. She then kissed my cheek and faded into the wind. The light from Oberus went into Hawktor and out of nowhere we appeared next to Masterz. (Masterz point of view) Me: "Nice job man!" Phantom: "I know, I got the Emerald Jewel Fragment back." The Dark Master thought to himself: 'Zeke will be punished.' Category:Blog posts